


Mirrors of hope, Lances of pain

by Lucas_Nowhereislands



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Erased from existence, Gen, Psionics, Psychological Trauma, Survivor Guilt, Technically not a death, slow decent to madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_Nowhereislands/pseuds/Lucas_Nowhereislands
Summary: What happens when two curious users of PSI decide to experiment with said PSI? As it turns out it is a VERY bad idea and leads to one of dear protagonists questioning some of the bigger details of his current life. Join me Lucas and Ness on a journey which will test the boundaries of friendship and human psychology.





	Mirrors of hope, Lances of pain

**Chapter 1: Sometimes you gaze into the void. And sometimes the void gazes back.  
**   
  
****

A cool night breeze gently brushed the figures of the two teenage boys standing around a table causing one to shiver and the over to chuckle at the slight discomfort of the other. "Maybe midnight wasn't the best time to do this Ness." Lucas commented shivering again and drawing his trademark striped shirt closer to himself the thin fabric doing little to protect his body from the icy wind. "Come on! Even you have to admit it only seems right that doing something like this should be done at midnight I mean it's a portal!" Ness replied excitedly the ravenette as eager as always to try something new and oddly enough seemingly not feeling the cold. Lucas let out a slight huff of annoyance. "Seriously it could have been done at any time and you chose midnight." He sighed softly as he closed his eyes for a moment opening them again with a shy smile. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we do this the sooner we can go inside and get warm." The young psychic then stretched his hands out in preparation. "PK Love." He whispered careful to reign in his power as he forced the pulsing pink orb to the centre of the table. "Your turn." He commented his face a little strained from holding it still rather than unleashing it like he normally would. Ness grinned in response stretching out his fingers. "PK Rockin." He incantated with a calm yet deep voice forming a pulsing blue orb and moving it next to Lucas's pink orb. "Now all we do... is combine them... if the book was right." Ness whispered feeling tingly from the charged energy in the area almost as sharp as static.  
  
Lucas looked for a moment and smiled softly. "Let's do it together. On three. One." "Two." Ness murmured as they both cried out "Three!" at the same time as they collided the orbs causing a thundercrack sound to burst forward as the orbs mixed the crackling sensation in the air intensifying with a smell of burning ozone in the air. In less than two minutes the orbs were fused forming a single yet rather large lavender orb. "Ness get the book... i'll control it for a bit ok?" Lucas asked softly keeping the sphere in place as Ness fetched the ancient tome and placed it carefully under the almost calm sphere. "Ok. Sink it slowly into the book." Ness whispered, Lucas nodded and sunk the orb slowly into the book. As the last bit of the orb sunk in the book gently glowed and vanished leaving behind an almost opaque portal.  
  
The boys had been standing there for almost five minutes trying to look inside but unable to see past the surface. "C-Can we g-go inside n-now?" Lucas begged his teeth chattering from the cold, without the warmth of the PSI around it was far colder outside. Ness shook his head. "We should see where it goes!" He told him clearly excited. Lucas rolled his eyes now much more annoyed. "Ok i'll go. I just hope it's warmer." He muttered as he walked forward everything seemingly normal until he touched the surface. He blinked as he couldn't move his arm. "Um Ness could you possibly..." He managed to get out before screaming in absolute agony. Ness could only look on in absolute horror as Lucas begged him to help his body slowly fading as if he was becoming invisible. Snapping out of his stupor Ness tried to reassure his friend. "Don't worry Lucas! I'll get you back just hang in there!" He yelled desperately as Lucas finally vanished.   
  
Ness blinked for a moment. He could have almost sworn he was talking to someone... perhaps a friend? "I-I gotta save Lewis... Lionel? Liam..." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I-I cant remember his name..." He gasped his stomach growling as he leaned over and violently threw up. "G-God what h-have I done!?" He screamed in absolute agony before he ran to his and his former friend's room looking desperately around. "This room was different. I knew it was." He growled starting to get a headache as he looked at the single bed in the corner where it always has been yet something seemed oddly missing from the opposite corner. "I'll write it down!" He gasped aloud finding his notepad and a pencil and writing as much as he could about his lost friend.  
  
He looked outside as the sun rose yet unlike normal it didn't raise Ness's spirits. "I swear... i'll get you back." He growled his fists tightened in anger. He looked outside wordlessly observing the rising sun and all the beautiful colours that arose.  
  
Unbeknownst to him the opaque portal slowly vanished leaving a regular table behind except for the almost spectral boy standing there tears streaming from his eyes. He had just tried to get someone's attention but they couldn't see him. Not even the other ghosts in the mansion could. He walked to the room and stood near Ness looking at him sadly. "I-I know you'll find me. Someday." He whispered before breaking down and falling to his knees wailing his grief along with the birdsong of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! With some luck and plenty of time there should be more chapters to come filled with all sorts of interesting twists and turns! This is my first work here and an idea that has been in my mind for a significant length of time. As such I would highly appreciate any feedback including constructive criticism!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
